Congratulations
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Piper was back at camp for the first time in almost a year. She had spent the year in Camp Jupiter but kept close with her closest friends. Now that she was back, the first person Piper wanted to see was Annabeth. Piper walked in to find Annabeth throwing knives at the portrait of Percy-Percy. {Contains the song Congratulations from Hamilton}


**Okay Hamilton Fans. This isn't a crossover, but it is using the song Congratulations. Hope you all love it. [Part of the song wont be in here because it doesn't fit with PJO]**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

If Percy ever cheated on Annabeth:

Piper was back at camp for the first time in almost a year. She had spent the year in Camp Jupiter but kept close with her closest friends. Now that she was back, the first person Piper wanted to see was Annabeth. Piper walked in to find Annabeth throwing knives at the portrait of Percy- _ **Percy**_.

Piper ran to her friends side and turned her body so Piper could inspect her. Annabeth had red eyes, tear streaked cheeks, and scratches on every inch of visible skin. Piper's eyes met Annabeth's before she pulled her best friend into a hug. Annabeth was very tense but Piper wouldn't let her go. Annabeth eased into Piper's arms and took a staggered breath before letting out a half sob.

Piper pulled back but left her hands on Annabeth's shoulders, "Oh gods, Annabeth when."

Annabeth half smiled because her friend knew what was bothering her. Annabeth turned and stared at the photo before she said through gritted teeth, "This _Seaweed_ Jerk of a person decided to, what was it he said, 'Expand his horizons.'" And through more anger, "With Reyna. I thought she was my friend."

Annabeth rolled her eyes before she turned back to Piper. Piper hugged her friend again and then said, "What happened?"

"Well, Percy said he went to Camp Jupiter to help Jason with the shrines, When I called Jason to ask him where Percy was, Jason said he hadn't seen Percy in a while."

 _Piper remembered that conversation._

"Then when Percy came back I asked him where he was, he lied and told me he was with Jason. I **knew** he wasn't. I eventually got him to confess... I can't believe him."

"To be left alone. Malcolm came in a bit ago, he is making sure that all of Athena cabin stays out for the day."

"Okay. I'll come back later. You want this kept under wraps?"

Annabeth just sighed. Piper took the time to notice that her friend was wearing pajamas, there was chocolate by the bedside along with some ice cream, her hair was in a messy bun and her bunk was messier than normal.

Piper stood by the door, waiting for her friend to answer. Annabeth had been there for all of the parts of Piper's life, so Piper was glad to be there for her.

"You know what." Annabeth said standing, "I don't care. He can go **burn** in Tartarus for all I care."

Piper knew Annabeth had said it and she could see the anger in her best friend's eyes, but Piper knew that Annabeth didn't mean it. She really missed Percy.

"Alright." Piper said opening the door, "See you later."

Piper walked out of Athena cabin and shut the door, looking across to Poseidon cabin, where Percy was sitting outside. Piper came up with a plan, she was in love with the musical Hamilton and decided to go sing Percy a song. Piper strolled up to Percy and his face brightened.

"Piper!"

"Percy!" Piper said with fake joy. She hugged Percy and then tightened her hands, her nails piercing his skin.

" _ **Congratulations.**_ "

Percy pulled away and looked Piper in the eye as she sang.

" _ **You have invented a new kind of stupid, A damage you can never undo kind of stupid, An open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid. Clearly you didn't think this through-Kind of Stupid.**_ "

Percy's eyes found the ground as Piper sang louder, a crowd started to gather near Poseidon cabin,

" _ **Let's review. You took a rumor, a few, maybe two people knew, and refuted it by sharing it an affair of which no one has accused you. I begged you to take a break you refused to.**_ "

More of a crowd had gathered by now. Piper sang even louder.

" _ **So yeah Congratulations. You've redefined her legacy, Congratulations.**_ "

Percy looked up at Piper, determination in his eyes, "It-It was an act of..." but his voice broke.

" _ **I'm back in camp and I'm here to stay- and you know what I'm here to do**_ "

"Piper" Percy said, reaching for my hand.

" _ **I'm not here for you.**_ "

Percy pulls his hand away and I hear the Stoll twins shout, "Ooooo Burn!"

" _ **I know 'My sister' like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind, I love 'My sister' more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Put what we had aside, I'm standing by her side. You could never be satisfied,**_ _ **Gods**_ _ **I hope your satisfied.**_ "

" _ **Annabeth-is the best thing in our lives, so never loose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best**_ _ **girl.**_ "

Piper turned on her heel and looked back to say,

" _ **Congratulations, for the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for 'my sister' give her the best life. Congratulations.**_ "

Piper turned away and walked off, ignoring the cheering crowds behind her. She set off to find Annabeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Yep, I imagine Piper doing that... exactly like that. Not like PERCY would ever do something like that... would he...**


End file.
